Hydrokinetic Dinosaurs Roaming Around
by d4nte
Summary: Do not question how I got to this world, just now that Mecha-Dinosaurs are to blame. Dinomist SI-OC (Indefinite Haitus)


**So. Before I made this profile, I had this chapter I wrote for funsies during the end of Arc-V. So… enjoy. And do tell if you want this to continue, because this'll probably almost never be updated unless I'm told otherwise. **

* * *

I haven't watched Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. I mean, the main character was an incompetent child that needed help with even the simplest card mechanic. I just gave up by the third episode and dropped the series. I even quitted Yu-Gi-Oh for a while during 2012 after finding about Inzektor and Wind-up loops cropping up in the meta.

Now, I have started playing Yugioh once again with the inclusion of new mechanics. I have this friend who tells me to watch Yu-gi-oh Arc-V, saying that it was better than Zexal. I might as well. I have traded some of my old cards to build a new Rogue Deck, Dinomists. I have a special place in my heart for those kinds of decks. During the Synchro meta, I was that guy who played Mechlords just to troll around tournaments. Meh. I have my new rogue deck. That's all that matters.

I am finally able to I went on gogoanime and searched for the Subbed Arc-V anime. There, a screen loaded with the summary and a list of 148 episodes. Oh, this will take a while. With a light groan, I clicked on the first episode. I started to flip through the cards that I had traded through. I knew what the core of the deck was considering that there are redditors that are giving out deck profiles. You know, Ankylos, Plesios, Pteran, bla bla bla, Wavering Eyes. Wait, what. I don't remember trading this, in fact, I'm pretty sure that this isn't in the Breaker of Shadow Set? I read the description. Holy crap, this is the perfect anti-pendulum and pendulum support card ever. Free burn, search, and removal, da hell. This card must be 100% on Konami's ban list. The theme song is about to complete, and as usual, all of the main characters have their ridiculous hairstyle. The title screen is starting to fade away when I noticed a Dinomist monster floating around, like a duel spirit. But that's ridiculous, right? This is real life, not an anime….

* * *

I wake up by a river as a teenager. Stereotyping, much? Maybe, this is an isekai situation. I scratch my hand against my head when I noticed a bulky Ipad attached to my arm. It looks an awful lot like one of those PSPs that were popular a while back. I'm not going to complain though, it's badass as fuck, a combination of a dinosaur and a Gundam decorated its exterior, almost like Dinomist Rex….. I got sent to the Arc-V world, didn't I? Nice.

I look down at the river to observe myself. I see that my black hair has gained teal stripe through it. My face seems to be its normal Asian self if I was a teenager. Why am I back to being a teen, nobody knows. I then look down at my jacket, which I did not wear before I got transported. Meh, it's decent. It is a dark blue jacket with a mecha-dino lapel pin attached to it.

I notice that there is a deck of cards already in my duel disk. Is it? I grip it and removed the deck from the duel disks clutch. Flicking through them, I notice that there is a whole lot of cards added to it that I didn't originally have when I got transported, even some Extra Deck monsters. Huh. There's a Dinomist Xyz monster that's a whole lot like Cyber Dragon Nova. It's called…. Dinomist Origin? That's _soo_ original R.O.B.

Oh. What is this, I see? An anime effect Number Xyz monster? Aren't these a little OP, especially in a world where I doubt that Xyz monsters will ever be seen in?

After flipping through some more, I slide the decks back into their respective crevices and start to walk around the city. After a while of asking around, I find out that I am in New Miami City. Hmm, I check my wallet, there is still a Debit card and a couple 20$ bills. I don't think that either will work since I am in a new world. I sat on the bench, contemplating on what to do, when a blonde woman walks up to me.

"Hello?" she asks, "Are you okay, sir?"

"Oh?" I ask, wondering what she is doing, "Yeah, I'm fine, just mentally slapping myself for leaving home without any material possessions."

She looks at me, scrutinizing my appearance. After a while, she nods and responds, "Then you can stay with us. You seem trustworthy enough. No kid should be without his parents."

I feel bad, really. I'm just taking the hospitality of a random passerby, by the laws of Plot Armor. Oh well, I do need food and board, so I can always work for it. I nod in agreement and follow her to hyper-modern, or is it normal for this world, house with a sunroom in the front.

"You can sleep in the guest room while I try to wrangle up some food for you." she maternally spoke as she starts to fire up her stove.

I notice a tomato-head kid at the table. "Hello?" I wave at him as he looks at me in suspicion. Wait, isn't he the main character? Then anime laws are a thing, I just got introduced to the main character in less than a day!

"Who are you?" he demands.

"Yuya," The mother chides, "That's not nice to talk to a new roomie. By the way, my name is Sakaki Yoko."

Oh shit. I cannot use my name in case there is an alternate of me. Ermm, think fast. "My name is Akihiro… Aoi." Yep, Bright green. Sue me.

"Nice to meet you, Aoi." she grins with the usage of my first name. Hm, so formality isn't a big thing in this world?

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Yuya finally says, after noticing my Duel Disk. "You play Yu-gi-oh too?!"

"Yes?" I ask, wondering where this is going, most likely a duel invitation come to think about it.

"Let's duel!" he exclaims in happiness, "We can duel at my school!"

There's a school for dueling? I mean, I know that Academia exists, but really, another series where you can learn dueling? I'll roll with it.

"Okay, where?" I ask, already leaving the seat with a slight grin. Might as well break in this new deck, right?

"Oh follow me." He ran to grab a loosely garbed jacket and a duel disk is hastily strapped onto him.

I follow him until we reach one of the most horribly constructed schools ever. It's an affront to playgrounds and schools.

"Heeeeyyyy, Teacher!" I heard as I turn around. Yuya deftly dodged a blue bur before looking at the kid with a hard glare.

"Please Sora. I'm going to have a duel with Aoi here." he points toward me. I nervously wave at Sora as he scrutinizes me. "And stop calling me Teacher!"

"Well then..." he grins, "How about a tag duel?"

"But who else will be willing-" I am rudely interrupted by a huge guy on stone sandals.

"I WILL!" he yells, "I am called Gongenzaka Noboru! I have been meaning to fight Yuya after he creates Pendulum, regardless of what others think about it!"

"Oh. Pendulum." I say in confusion, "I have some of them. They came to me in a flash of light."

The group looks at me in shock. "W-wait, a flash of light?" Yuya asks nervously, "That's exactly how I got mine!"

I shrug, "Yep. I was walking around the city, when my deck flashed for a short while."

Yuya, bless his oblivious protagonistic self, looks lost at how, I'm going to assume, his _special_ technique is being used by another person. "Not another guy..." he mutters.

"Hey." I clamp my hand on his shoulder, "You are the first guy to use it, right?"

He nods.

"Well, it's still you who pioneered this new mechanic. So if this becomes popular, then everyone will know that you are the guy who created them initially."

He immediately brightens up. "YOSH! Let's have a duel!" he cries as he runs into the building.

* * *

Yuya and I stand together facing Noboru and Sora.

"Now, we will be activating the Solid Vision field." a voice booms through the arena. Solid Vision what? Oh what the! I jump back a little. A wild west field appears out of nowhere.

"What is this?" I ask in shock. Everyone looks at me.

"You don't know what an action duel is?" Yuya asks.

"No? Should I?" I respond in confusion.

"Ermm. Well then, I'll teach you as we go!" Yuya shouts, disregarding the small _Hey!_ from Sora.

"Anyway, can we have something sweeter?" Sora whines, before it is quickly swapped to a diabetic's nightmare. It is a candy wonderland.

Yuya looks at me, "Follow my words and actions." I slowly nod and watch him as he and the others start to struck a pose. Oh no. I sigh resignedly as I copy the moves.

_'Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION DUEL!'_

The screen on my Duel Disk flashes on as I draw 5 cards. I grin. I cannot believe that I'm going to duel!

* * *

**Here you go, a deck:**

**Monster**

**1x Dinomist Ankylos**

**3x Dinomist Plesios**

**3x Dinomist Pteran**

**2x Dinomist Rex**

**3x Dinomist Archaea (**)**

**2x Dinomist Spinos**

**1x Dinomist Stegosaur**

**Spells**

**3x Dinomist Cataclysm (**)**

**2x Dinomic Powerload**

**3x Dinomist Charge**

**2x Forbidden Chalice**

**2x Limiter Removal**

**3x Wavering Eyes**

**Traps**

**3x Dinomist Rush**

**3x Dinomists Howling**

**2x Horn of Heaven**

**2x Lost Wind**

**2x Breakthrough Skill**

**2x Quaking Mirror Force**

**Extra:**

**1x Number 101: Silent Honor Ark**

**1x Dinomist Origin (**)**

**1x Dinomist Infinite (**)**

**1x Dinomist Ichthys (**)**

**1x Dinomist Megalo (**)**

**1x Metaphys Horus **

**1x Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark **

**1x Dinomist Mosan (**)**

**1x Dinomist Coelacanth (**)**

**1x Panzer Dragon (**)**

**And yes, I have two anime-effect Xyz monsters, get over it**

**Anyway, here are the custom cards… In addition, some of them are archetypal rehashes of staples. So yeah:**

**Dinomist Cataclysm (Spell): If you control a "Dinomist" monster, you can destroy 1 "Dinomist" card on the field and draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Dinomist Cataclysm" per turn.**

**Dinomist Archaea (Monster/Tuner/Pendulum) Level 2 ATK: 200 DEF: 800**

**6-6**

**Pendulum: Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated card effect that targets another "Dinomist" card(s) you control, then destroy this card.**

**Effect: If you control a "Dinomist" monster, You can Special Summon this card. This card cannot be destroyed by card effect.**

**Dinomist Origin (XYZ) Rank 5: **

**ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500**

**2 Level 5 Machine monsters**

**Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 "Dinomist" face-up in your Extra Deck; Special Summon that target. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 "Dinomist" from your hand or face-up from your Monster Zone; this card doubles in ATK until the end of this turn. If this card in your possession is sent to your GY by your opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.**

**Dinomist Infinite (XYZ) Rank 6:**

**ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500**

**3 Level 6 WATER Machine monsters**

**Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Dinomist Infinite" by using "Dinomist Origin" you control as material. (Transfer its materials to this card.) Gains 200 ATK for each material attached to it. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Attack Position monster on the field; attach it to this card as a face-up material. Once per turn, when a card or effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

**Dinomist Ichthys (Synchro) Level 6:**

**1 "Dinomist" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WATER monsters**

**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1400 **

**Once per turn, you can return any number of face-up cards you control to the owner's hand. For each card returned to the owner's hand by this effect, this card gains 500 ATK until the End Phase. Once per chain, during either player's battle phase: You can place this card in an unoccupied Pendulum Zone (this is a Quick Effect)**

**Pendulum: **

**3-3**

**Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated card effect that targets another "Dinomist" card(s) you control, then destroy this card.**

**Dinomist Mosan (Fusion) Level 8: **

**2000 / 2950**

**1 "Dinomist" Pendulum Monster + 1 Pendulum Monster**

**Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by Tributing the above cards. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Pendulum Monster Cards in your Monster Zones and Pendulum Zones cannot be destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Dinomist" Pendulum Monster from your hand or Graveyard, but it cannot be used as a Fusion Material. Once per chain, during either player's battle phase: You can place this card in an unoccupied Pendulum Zone (this is a Quick Effect)**

**Pendulum:**

**6-6**

**If another "Dinomist" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, you can destroy this card instead**

**Dinomist Coelacanth (Fusion) Level 8:**

**2650 / 1750**

**1 "Dinomist" Pendulum Monster + 1 Pendulum Monster**

**Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by Tributing the above cards. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be targeted by spell/trap card effects. Once per turn: You can destroy 1 spell/trap card on the field. Once per chain, during either player's battle phase: You can place this card in an unoccupied Pendulum Zone (this is a Quick Effect)**

**Pendulum: **

**3-3**

**Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated card effect that targets another "Dinomist" card(s) you control, then destroy this card.**

**Dinomist Megalo (Synchro) Level 7:**

**ATK: 2250, DEF: 1650**

**1 "Dinomist" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WATER monsters**

**When this card is SS from the Extra Deck, you can double the ATK of one "Dinomist Monster" until the end of your opponent's turn, also, any battle damage that that card inflicts to your opponent this turn is halved. Once per turn, you can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to this card's; send it to the Graveyard. Once per chain, during either player's battle phase: You can place this card in an unoccupied Pendulum Zone (this is a Quick Effect).**

**Pendulum:**

**6-6**

**If another "Dinomist" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, you can destroy this card instead**


End file.
